Tu es le début de mon monde
by Laemia
Summary: C'était juste un métro bondé, à l'heure où deux univers se confrontent. Juste une rencontre fortuite. VanVen. UA.


**Pairing**: VanVen

**Genre:** Romance (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) ; un peu angst sur les bords

**Bêta-lectrice**: Mia Suzuki-sama

Petit (grand) OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de CrimsonThirteen.

Crim... Que dire, que dire... ? x) Je crois bien que ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on se connait, toi et moi. On a eu tant de discussions, tant de délires (Sora/Chen-Po... j'en pleures encore de rire xD) que je ne pouvais pas juste ignorer ton anniversaire! =P Pardon, ça fait un peu guimauve, ahah. Et promis, un jour, je lirais Homestuck! En espérant que ce texte te plaise, au moins! =)

* * *

L'horloge indiquait déjà vingt-et-une heure quinze lorsqu'il releva les yeux. Le jeune homme blond soupira, s'affaissa dans la chaise du petit bureau installé au treizième étage d'un immeuble qui en comptait dix-huit. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, trop absorbé dans sa paperasse. L'épuisement le gagnait et il se disait qu'il aurait dû rentrer depuis bien longtemps. Il faisait partie des rares personnes à aimer son travail, mais… Pas au point de faire des heures supplémentaires jusque si tard ! Il ne serait même pas payé pour ça.

* * *

Le réveil affichait vingt et une heure quinze lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Oui, certaines personnes se lèvent aussi tard. Lorsqu'on travaille la nuit, c'est courant, même. Oh, ça pouvait choquer les diurnes, bien sûr. Le jeune homme s'en fichait. Il ne les côtoyait pas. Pas souvent. Il évitait, en tout cas. Il se leva, se prépara pour partir au boulot… qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Beaucoup se plaignait de leur travail. Lui s'y sentait plutôt bien. Et pour cause. Animateur de soirée, ou DJ pour faire plus court, c'était plutôt plaisant. Bosser dans un bureau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Très peu pour lui.

* * *

« Il », c'était Ventus Almasy, vingt-et-un ans, cadre dans une entreprise d'antivirus pour ordinateurs. Pas passionnant, diraient certains, mais ça lui convenait. Il arrivait toujours de bonne humeur, tôt le matin, discutait avec ses collègues, et même s'il avait peu de temps libre, ce mode de vie lui convenait. Après tout, que ferait-il s'il avait davantage de congés, hein ? Pas grand-chose, il s'ennuierait, sans doute. Sortir tard le soir, voir des amis… Pas trop son truc. Il ne voyait plus certaines de ses connaissances, parfois depuis des années, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Pas plus que ça. Il était trop occupé pour y penser.

* * *

« Lui », s'appelait Vanitas Leonhart, vingt-trois ans, et depuis tout jeune il préférait la lumière de la lune à celle du soleil. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était tourné vers une vie nocturne. Pas que ça le rende plus sociable ou plus amical, même s'il côtoyait beaucoup de monde, tout le temps, toutes les nuits, parfois jusqu'à se sentir oppressé. Il préférait être seul. Détail, cependant, lorsqu'il se mettait derrière les platines. Avec sa musique dans les oreilles, il n'entendait plus la foule, là, en bas, tout près. Ça lui allait. Il ne voyait plus sa famille, n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et ça lui convenait.

* * *

Se levant, Ventus rangea ses dossiers –ça pouvait très bien attendre le lendemain – prit sa veste et sortit dans le froid hivernal, se giflant encore mentalement de rentrer si tard. Oh, pas que quelqu'un l'attende à la maison. Ou plutôt… Si. Sa chienne, Dinah, un labrador adorable, qui attendait patiemment son retour tous les soirs. La pauvre devait être affamée. Rien que de l'imaginer allongée sur le tapis en train de fixer la porte dans l'espérance de son retour, ça lui brisait le cœur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, Vanitas prit ses clés, son matériel de travail – son ordinateur portable – et allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un éclat gris près du canapé le fit tourner la tête. Il sourit en voyant son chat affalé sur le divan, le fixant de ses yeux verts. Enfin, son chat… il ne le voyait pas souvent, à vrai dire. La bête passait par la fenêtre –rarement fermée – et vidait l'écuelle de croquettes qu'il mettait pour lui en son absence. Cette cohabitation leur convenait à tous les deux.

* * *

Il arriva à la rame de métro juste à temps pour prendre le prochain. Autrement, il aurait dû attendre encore une demi-heure et il commençait à avoir une sérieuse envie de rentrer.

* * *

Il dut patienter quelques minutes à la station de métro. Il n'aimait pas les transports en commun c'était toujours bondé de monde.

* * *

Il entra dans le véhicule et ne put pas trouver de place assise tant l'appareil comportait de voyageurs. Etrange, à cette heure tardive, non ? Enfin, sans se poser davantage de question, Ventus se tint à une barre pour ne pas tomber et attendit patiemment que la station disparaisse au profit d'un tunnel sombre et sans fin.

* * *

Les portes du métro s'ouvrirent et Vanitas se précipita à l'intérieur, conscient qu'autrement il ne trouverait même plus de place. Habitué des heures de pointes, pour son plus grand malheur. Enfin, il fallait bien y passer, non ? C'était son lot quotidien. Lassé d'avance, il s'agrippa à une barre, restant debout au milieu d'autres personnes ne semblant pas en meilleures dispositions que lui.

* * *

A l'arrêt suivant, l'atmosphère commença à se faire étouffante. Déjà, Ventus était contraint de se tasser pour ne pas toucher les autres passagers. Quelqu'un se plaça à côté de lui. Un jeune adulte, d'à peu près son âge, sans doute. Il releva les yeux vers lui, qui ne l'observait pas, n'observait rien, ses yeux semblant à peine voir le monde qui l'entourait, blasés ou trop habitués, d'une couleur étonnante. Jaunes. Non, dorés. D'une couleur liquide, presque, malgré le voile de lassitude qui les dissimulait.

* * *

Oh, il avait déjà songé à trouver un autre moyen de transport. Seulement, dans une grande ville comme celle-ci, qui vivait autant de jour comme de nuit, acheter une voiture serait du suicide. Se lever une heure plus tôt pour se retrouver coincé dans les embouteillages ? Oh, non, il préférait encore le métro malodorant !

Il sentit vaguement qu'on le regardait et tourna la tête vers l'impression, qui se révéla être un garçon. Le garçon le fixait avec une paire d'yeux bleus attentifs et perçants, étrangement chaleureux. Etrange, il avait toujours considéré le bleu comme une couleur froide…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, l'autre détourna le regard.

* * *

A présent, Ventus fixait ses pieds, gêné de s'être fait prendre à observer l'autre. Ce genre de choses ne lui arrivait pas, d'ordinaire. La fatigue, sans doute. Oui, voilà. Vivement que ce fichu métro le ramène chez lui. Demain, il se levait tôt ! Comme tous les jours, en fait. Même le week-end, étant d'un naturel insomniaque, il dormait rarement tard.

Le métro marqua le troisième arrêt. Ouverture des portes. La foule grandit plus qu'elle ne diminua, et Ventus fut contraint de se tasser davantage pour ne pas entrer en contact avec des inconnus. Sa main qui se tenait à la barre de fer remonta légèrement et entra en contact avec celle du garçon à côté de lui. Nouvel échange de regard. Il écarta ses doigts aussi prestement qu'il y pensa. Le contraire aurait été impoli.

* * *

Quatrième arrêt, et le moment que détestait le plus Vanitas. On pourrait penser en voyant le wagon qu'il ne serait pas possible d'y faire entrer davantage de monde… Eh bien, si ! A nouveau, ce fut la bousculade, l'anarchie des moutons qui s'entassent dans le minuscule wagon comme pour se rendre à l'abattoir. Il lui sembla même qu'il y en avait plus qu'à l'ordinaire…

Il grogna légèrement en sentant un poids contre son torse. Il s'agissait du garçon aux yeux profonds, pressé contre lui à cause d'un gros monsieur transpirant qui prenait trois fois trop de places comparé à un maigrichon dans son genre.

* * *

L'homme derrière Ventus sentait le poivre et la sueur. Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il releva la tête vers la personne en face de lui, évitant tout de même de fixer ses yeux dérangeants.

« P… Pardon ! » bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

Il s'éloigna le plus possible, mais s'il se décollait trop son dos entrait en contact avec les bourrelets du gros dégueulasse de derrière. Du coup, il préférait largement frôler le brun, et tant pis pour l'impolitesse dont il faisait ainsi preuve. Il ne reverrait de toute façon plus jamais ce type de toute sa vie, alors…

* * *

Vanitas soupira en sentant l'autre s'agiter contre lui mais ne protesta pas. Ca le dérangeait, mais tout au fond de son esprit il s'estimait chanceux. Il aurait pu tomber sur une petite vieille aux mains affreusement baladeuses – c'était déjà arrivé et il n'avait retenu ses envies de meurtres qu'avec difficulté. De toute façon, il trouvait le blond plutôt mignon en dépit de son regard qui le troublait pour il ne savait quelle raison.

* * *

De toute façon, d'ici un arrêt, il pourrait sortir… Enfin, si la foule le laissait atteindre les portes !

* * *

Au prochain arrêt, il devrait faire preuve d'une infinie patience et se faufiler parmi la masse de gens pour tenter de sortir. Un combat qu'il menait tous les jours et dont il se passerait bien.

* * *

Il établissait déjà une stratégie pour pouvoir quitter ce métro bondé sans trop de mal. Peut-être qu'il s'il glissait sur le côté et demandait à la femme là-bas de se pousser…

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Le wagon marqua un brusque arrêt qui le fit reculer de deux ou trois pas. Les lumières papillotèrent un instant puis s'éteignirent.

* * *

Le métro se stoppa dans le tunnel noir avec une secousse qui déstabilisa bon nombre de passagers. Vanitas garda un dernier espoir jusqu'à ce que les néons ne claquent. Il ferma les yeux de dépit, n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer ce qui se passait. Une panne. Une putain de panne qui le bloquait là, avec tous ces imbéciles, pendant une voire deux heures.

* * *

Dinah allait l'attendre longtemps…

* * *

Il allait être en retard au boulot…

* * *

Ventus ne comprit pas la panique qui se saisit des passagers une fois qu'ils comprirent qu'ils seraient bloqués ici. Quelques enfants se mirent à pleurer, des adultes à vociférer, et tout ce beau monde se mit à s'agiter, resserrant encore la masse qui finirait par vite devenir étouffante si le véhicule ne se remettait par sur rails rapidement.

* * *

Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il s'en doutait lorsqu'il vit les moutons se mettre à angoisser comme s'ils allaient mourir. Et ça donnait des coups de coudes à tout va, et ça tentait d'ouvrir les portes pour sortir en longeant le tunnel, sans se soucier du danger… Certains s'inventaient une claustrophobie, soudainement pris d'une pseudo-crise de panique. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps dans une telle ambiance.

* * *

Pour le plus grand malheur de Ventus, le gros monsieur de derrière se remit à bouger, se tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens sans considération pour les passagers autours de lui. Il se déplaça de quelques pas, cette fois-ci compressant totalement le jeune homme qui se retrouva à nouveau serré contre l'inconnu aux yeux jaunes, brillants et ternes à la fois.

Il crut bon de tenter de se justifier mais fut bien vite coupé.

* * *

« C'est bon, t'excuse pas, ça sert à rien » soupira Vanitas, sentant que l'autre allait parler.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas très poli de le tutoyer. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, après tout. Cependant, il n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de vouvoyer les personnes d'à peu près son âge. Il se sentait idiot à chaque fois qu'il essayait.

De son côté, il ne pouvait pas reculer, étant bloqué également. Tant pis, ils allaient devoir rester comme ça.

Il tenta d'ignorer la respiration régulière du blond, chaude contre sa nuque.

* * *

Ventus n'avait personne à prévenir. Si seulement il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'appeler quelqu'un – un ami, de la famille, n'importe qui – pour au moins s'assurer que son chien serait nourri… Il ne connaissait personne assez proche pour cela.

Oh, des numéros dans son répertoire, il en avait des tas.

Dans le premier groupe, il trouvait sa famille, qu'il ne voyait plus des masses depuis son entrée dans la vie active et dont il n'avait jamais été très proche en définitif. Ensuite venaient ses amis du lycée et du collège… dont il s'était éloigné au fil du temps. Oh, pas vraiment par choix. Par fatalité. La routine avait achevée de dissoudre leurs liens. Ensuite, il y avait les collègues… qui n'étaient justement que des collègues.

* * *

Vanitas songea qu'il devrait prévenir son patron, au moins, qu'il aurait un peu de retard. Beaucoup de retard, en fait, sûrement… Seulement, il doutait d'avoir du réseau sous la terre et de toute façon il ne s'entendrait même pas parler à cause du chahut qui régnait dans le wagon.

A bien y penser, il n'avait que des numéros professionnels dans son répertoire. Oh, il devait aussi avoir quelques numéros non-effacés de conquêtes d'un soir. Des filles et des garçons, qu'il avait promis de rappeler et qu'il ne ferait jamais. Des filles, surtout. Les garçons étaient moins chieurs, pour ça. Une nuit leur suffisait largement, en général.

* * *

Ça commençait à s'éterniser…

Et y'avait comme une chose, comme une voix qui soufflait à Ventus que rien n'arrivait par hasard. Rien qui ne bouleverse son quotidien si bien agencé, en tout cas.

Il y avait quelque chose de banal dans cette situation. Une panne de métro, dans une grande ville, coincé ici avec plein d'inconnus… Mais pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui, au juste ?

* * *

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'on en ait pour un moment avant que ça ne redémarre ! »

Vanitas tourna la tête vers le blond, qui venait de lui adresser la parole et affichait désormais un petit sourire contrit, mi-gêné, mi-poli. Pourquoi les gens se devaient-ils toujours de faire la conversation, au juste ?

« Hm » répondit-il avant de se détourner.

Dialogue clos.

* * *

Le jeune homme réprima une moue agacée. D'autres n'auraient pas insisté. Lui, si.

Pourquoi ce regard si terne chez l'autre ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils possédaient une couleur logiquement chaude ? Il aurait voulu comprendre. Peut-être qu'en lui parlant, simplement, il trouverait la réponse. Puis, qu'avait-il à y perdre ?

« Je m'appelle Ventus. » sortit-il sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

* * *

Vanitas haussa un sourcil. Lorsqu'ils se regardaient, leurs nez se frôlaient presque. Et y'avait ce bleu dérangeant, trop vif, qui semblait presque le narguer.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules.

« Pour faire la conversation, répondit-il légèrement. Visiblement, on ne sortira pas de là avant une éternité, alors… »

* * *

A l'air méprisant qu'il se récolta, Ventus s'attendait presque à ce que l'autre l'ignore. Tant pis…

« Moi, c'est Vanitas. »

Il releva la tête de surprise. Trop soudainement peut-être. Ils étaient trop près, bien plus que la décence ne l'exigeait, mais il ne pouvait pas même reculer de quelques millimètres…

« Et qui es-tu, Vanitas ? »

Encore une fois, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais il avait un indescriptible besoin de savoir. Comme s'il l'avait connu autrefois mais que ses souvenirs s'étaient effacés. Non, il n'aurait pas oublié un garçon avec une aura si étrange.

* * *

Le pauvre faillit s'étrangler de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? » dit-il d'un ton moins agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Et puis, de quoi se mêlait-il ?

« Je ne sais pas… avoua Ventus. J'imagine que je m'ennuie juste… »

* * *

Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Le blond se sentait un peu ridicule, pour le coup. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on était censé se comporter en société, surtout avec des inconnus ! Enfin, foutu pour foutu, comme on dit…

« Alors ? insista-t-il. Tu ne veux pas répondre ? »

* * *

L'air perplexe de Vanitas se changea en un sourire amusé.

« Eh, tu serais pas en train de me draguer, par hasard ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Il sut qu'il se méprenait lorsque l'autre rougit et se mit à balbutier.

« Quoi ? C'est pas ce que je… Oh ! Je suis désolé si je donne l'impression de… »

* * *

Au lieu de s'offusquer, Vanitas –étrange prénom, maintenant qu'il y pensait – souffla un rire qui mourut sur les joues de Ventus en un contact tiède.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? »

Etonné, le blond mit un temps à répondre.

« Je ne sais pas… Tout ?

-C'est vaste. Parle-moi de toi, plutôt. »

* * *

Il n'aimait pas tant que ça s'épancher sur sa vie. Il ne la trouvait pas intéressante, de toute façon. Certes, il vivait la nuit, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la plupart des personnes, mais cela mis à part… Puis au fond, son quotidien se résumait sensiblement toujours à la même chose. Le silence de son appartement, et puis la musique, le bruit. Il deviendrait sourd, dans quelques dizaines d'années. Le risque du métier. A partir de ce moment, il se demandait ce qu'il ferait. Oh, de toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas vivre vieux. Une fois que le corps se dégrade, pourquoi l'esprit devrait-il continuer ?

« Je travaille dans une boîte qui conçoit des antivirus, fit Ventus, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Ça a l'air ennuyeux, commenta Vanitas.

-On s'y fait. Et toi ? »

* * *

Ennuyeux… Oh, certes, sa vie se résumait toujours aux mêmes suites d'actions répétitives. Toujours le nez dans des dossiers. De là à savoir s'il trouvait cela ennuyeux… Il ne se posait pas la question. Il s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir un travail, une situation stable. Il bosserait pour la même entreprise toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas trop comment se passerait sa retraite, vu qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas d'enfants pour veiller sur lui. Dans une maison de retraite, sans doute.

« Je suis DJ. »

Oh, tiens donc ! Le jeune homme fut légèrement surpris, lui qui ne voyait que des fonctionnaires la plupart du temps.

« C'est original, commenta-t-il amicalement.

-Oh, tu sais, c'est un métier comme un autre… Mais ça me convient, oui. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ventus n'entendait plus vraiment le chahut autour d'eux, les gens qui s'impatientaient, qui hurlaient. Cela ne devait pas être important. Les êtres humains râlaient tous les jours. Ils vociféraient contre leur prochain pour un oui ou pour un non. Là, dans la minuscule bulle qui venait de se former autour de lui et de Vanitas, cet inconnu dont il ne savait que le nom et la profession, il n'y avait pas de cris ou d'agitation.

* * *

« Mais je ne pense pas que notre métier définisse ce qu'on est, si ? poursuivit Vanitas.

-Eh bien… En général quand on se présente aux gens, on leur dit ce qu'on fait dans la vie. »

Oh, les diurnes étaient si ennuyeux ! Pas celui-ci en particulier, bien sûr, mais…

« Mais ça n'indique pas ce qu'on est.

-Sans doute que non, capitula Ventus, un peu gêné. Sauf que je ne vois pas ce qui nous caractérise, alors. »

Vanitas fit mine de réfléchir. Il y avait le caractère, mais ce serait assez difficile de parler de ça. C'était quelque chose qui se sentait plus que ça ne se disait. Les goûts, peut-être. Ou bien…

« Les souvenirs, répondit-il, pensif, fixant un point imprécis derrière le blond. Ce sont nos souvenirs qui font ce que nous sommes. Parle-moi de ton passé. »

La question sonnait étrangement. Pas parce qu'il trouvait cela incongru de poser cette question à une personne qu'il ne reverrait jamais, qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer… mais justement parce que ce fait ne lui posait aucun problème en soit. Il avait l'impression de connaître Ventus depuis toujours.

Serait-ce le cas ? Non, il délirait, là.

* * *

Ventus fut pris de court, ne sachant que répondre. Oui, c'était logique. Sauf que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Il ne les trouvait pas, tout simplement.

Son passé… Comme, son enfance ? L'image qui lui venait, c'était lui dans le jardin de la maison familiale, jouant et riant aux éclats. Sauf que ça lui paraissait appartenir à une autre personne… A une autre vie. Il n'y avait plus aucun lien avec cet enfant là et l'adulte qui se tenait à présent dans ce métro à l'arrêt et sombre. Même ses parents, il ne les voyait plus. Au fond, il avait toujours travaillé dans la même entreprise, vécu dans le même appartement, avec son chien.

« Mon passé… Je… Je crois bien que j'en ai pas », murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, honteux.

Une vague tristesse le prit.

* * *

Vanitas le regarda. Lorsque Ventus ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, ceux-ci brillaient étrangement dans l'obscurité du lieu. Il ne voyait plus vraiment le bleu, mais ils restaient trop perçants. Un peu trop vivants, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas de passé.

« Ah ouais ? souffla Vanitas, un sourire amer fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Ben, je crois que moi non plus. »

Franchement, il ne voyait rien d'intéressant dans ce qui lui servait de mémoire. Ses vingt premières années n'avaient pour ainsi dire servies à rien. Les trois qui restaient, il n'en ressortait rien de particulier.

« Oh, dit simplement Ventus.

-Comme tu dis. On est juste deux imbéciles sans passé. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un petit sourire un peu triste, un peu amusé.

* * *

Ventus soupira.

« Je… Je ne sais pas qui je suis.

-Moi non plus.

-J'aimerais devenir quelqu'un.

-Pas moi. Moi, je m'en fiche. »

Quoi ? Qui ne voudrait pas être important pour le monde ? Qui voudrait rester une ombre toute sa vie ?

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le blond.

Le brun détourna son regard éteint.

« C'est trop fatiguant, trop difficile, et je n'ai rien à y gagner. Ou peut-être que si, mais dans l'immédiat je ne vois pas. »

Et Ventus comprit. Il voyait pourquoi les yeux d'ambre de l'autre étaient si mornes. Il n'y croyait plus, tout simplement. Il avait cessé d'espérer pouvoir trouver un sens à sa vie un jour. Il n'avait rien compris.

Et ça, à Ventus, ça lui donna envie de pleurer.

« Si, tu y gagnerais. »

* * *

« Et quoi donc, au juste ? rétorqua Vanitas, un peu froidement.

-Je… Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible de devenir quelqu'un. »

Ils étaient piégés. Piégés dans cette société, avec ces personnes aussi mornes qu'eux, pour la plupart incapables de réfléchir. Piégés, et ils le seraient jusqu'à leur mort. Pourquoi insister ? Pourquoi tenter d'atteindre la lune sans ailes ? Pourquoi risquer de cesser de respirer, alors qu'on avait de l'oxygène –certes pollué – sur terre ? C'était impossible de devenir quelqu'un. Et il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Sauf que maintenant, il savait pourquoi les iris de Ventus brillaient tant. Il y voyait de l'espoir. Le vœu secret que la vie ait un sens. Des yeux encore un peu enfants, en somme. Il n'avait pas encore compris.

Le blond ne trouva rien à répondre, et Vanitas ne sut pas comment poursuivre. Tout était dit, non ?

Soudain, après un vague vrombissement, les lumières revinrent dans le tunnel étroit, leur brûlant les prunelles à tous. Le métro s'ébranla et puis repartit à toute vitesse, déstabilisant quelques personnes.

La vie reprenait son cours.

* * *

Le vague à l'âme, Ventus attendit la fin du trajet en évitant soigneusement le regard de Vanitas. Ça lui faisait trop mal, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement, la foule se précipita au-dehors. Dernier arrêt. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Ventus eut l'impression qu'un petit morceau de son cœur lui était arraché.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte jusqu'à la station de métro. Ventus prit la direction des escaliers. Tout comme Vanitas.

* * *

Il se trouva qu'ils allaient dans la même direction. Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à l'air libre. Vanitas jeta un dernier regard à ce blond étrange, qu'il pensait bercé d'illusions, et puis se détourna.

L'autre l'appela. Il ne dit pas son prénom, mais le jeune homme compris que la phrase lui était adressée.

« Tu as tort. »

Il fit volte-face.

« Non, c'est toi qui es dans le faux. »

* * *

Ventus eut un petit rire. Oh, non. Il savait que non. Il y croyait.

« Tu es quelqu'un, Vanitas », fit-il seulement.

Il vit le regard de l'autre changer, ses beaux yeux dorés s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Comment ça ? demanda le brun d'une voix un peu incertaine.

-Peut-être pas pour ce monde. Mais pour moi, tu es quelqu'un. Je ne t'oublierais pas. »

* * *

Ça lui fit comme un coup à la poitrine, ces paroles. Depuis des années, son cœur n'avait plus battu de façon désordonnée, mais de manière régulière, comme le tic-tac d'une horloge bien remontée. Là, il s'emballait comme jamais. Et peut-être que ça faisait du bien, dans le fond.

Alors, Vanitas voulait le croire, cet autre garçon sans passé. Il voulait lui dire que lui aussi, il était quelqu'un. Mais ce serait avouer avoir eu tort.

Il ne l'avoua pas. Pas vraiment. Pas avec des mots.

* * *

Ce que l'autre fit, Ventus s'y attendait un peu, étrangement. Comme s'il le connaissait assez pour pouvoir deviner ses mouvements rien qu'à son expression.

Vanitas s'approcha, se pencha et l'embrassa. Oh, pas longtemps, juste un effleurement des lèvres, juste comme ça. Juste assez pour chasser la froideur de l'hiver, juste assez pour retrouver une moitié de cœur perdue trop longtemps. Et pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas, aussi. Jamais.

Après, Ventus rit, et Vanitas le regarda avec cet air mi-perplexe mi-amusé que l'autre eut l'impression de reconnaître.

* * *

Le rire de Ventus lui semblait familier et pourtant si étranger. C'était comme rentrer à la maison après plusieurs mois d'absence. On pose un regard nouveau sur des choses qui sont exactement telles qu'on les avait laissées en partant.

« T'es sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés ? demanda-t-il, encore profondément étonné d'avoir rencontré une personne si étrange.

-Peut-être dans une autre vie, fit Ventus.

-Ouais… ça doit être ça. »

* * *

Et puis bizarrement, la bulle se brisa. Le blond prit conscience de la rue, du monde autour d'eux, du vent glacial et de la vie qui continuait, morne, répétitive.

« J'ai… »

Des obligations.

* * *

Vanitas hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Et puis c'était fini. Que dire d'autre ? Au revoir ou adieu ? A bientôt ou à jamais ? Le silence finirait bien cette rencontre, finalement.

Ils tournèrent les talons, souriant tous deux. Un peu tristes, mais heureux. Heureux d'être finalement quelqu'un aux yeux d'au moins une seule personne, heureux d'avoir trouvé un être si différent d'eux et si proche à la fois. Les deux moitiés d'un tout.

Mais ils étaient trop éloignés, avaient des quotidiens trop dissemblables pour pouvoir vivre autre chose qu'une belle rencontre. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas question de se revoir.

Si ça arrivait, si jamais ils se recroisaient, dans le métro ou ailleurs, sûrement qu'ils ne pourraient pas se quitter une seconde (troisième ?) fois. Sans doute qu'ils enverraient valser cette vie qui ne voulait pas d'eux, transcenderaient les mondes du jour et de la nuit pour vivre au crépuscule ou à l'aube.

Mais pour l'heure, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de se rappeler qu'il y avait _quelqu'un_ qui valait le coup quelque part.

Ca suffisait. Pour cette vie-ci, ça suffirait.


End file.
